The overall mission of the Asian American Network for Cancer Awareness, Research and Training (AANCART) is to reduce cancer health disparities by conducting community-based participatory education, training, and research by, for, and with Asian Americans in Sacramento, CA (also serves as Headquarters); San Francisco, CA; Los Angeles, CA; Seattle, WA; Hawaii (state); and Houston, TX. This Network is a national one, comprised of seven NCI cancer centers and their associated universities, the California Department of Health Services, Chinese Community Health Care Association, and the Hmong Women's Heritage Association. Cumulatively, this Network serves nearly 50 percent of all Asian Americans. Consistent with RFA-CA-05-012, AANCART's deliverables are: (1) Sustenance of a highly interactive Network among AANCART regions to catalyze cancer education for Asian Americans; (2) Establishment of research training programs that address Asian American cancer health disparities; and (3) Process and impact data to document the extent to which specific cancer health disparities are reduced among Cambodians, Chinese, Filipino, Hmong, Korean, and Vietnamese. Examples of Asian American disparities to be addressed include those associated with smoking-related lung and hepatitis B-induced liver cancers, low breast and cervical cancer screening rates, and emerging cancer threats posed by acculturation, diet, and insufficient ethnically-specific representation in clinical trials. Aims will be achieved through both Network-wide and regional activities by the AANCART Steering Committee and involving Asian American-oriented community-based organizations, Cancer Information Service staff, and other supportive entities tied together through past histories of collaboration and memoranda of understanding and letters of support. Universities associated with AANCART, the California Department of Health and the Chinese Community Health Plan are committed to additional support for AANCART.